Prior art which is related to this technical field can e.g. be found by the technical specifications of the 3GPP 36 series standard. Particular reference is made to TS 36.814 (current version: 9.0.0) of the 3GPP.
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:    3G: 3rd Generation    3GPP: 3rd Generation Partnership Project    CoMP: Coordinated Multi-Point Transmission    CRS: Common Reference Symbols    CSI-RS: Channel State Information Reference Symbols    CQI: Channel Quality Indicator    DCI: Downlink Control information    DL: Downlink    DM RS: Demodulation Reference Symbols    DRS: Dedicated (UE-Specific) Reference Symbols    eNB: evolved Node B (base station)    ID: Identifier    LTE: Long Term Evolution    LTE-A: Long Term Evolution Advanced    PDCCH: Physical Downlink Control Channel    PDSCH: Physical Downlink Shared Channel    PMI: Precoding Matrix Indicator    RI: Rank Indicator    RRC: Radio Resource Control    RS: Reference Signal    TM: Transmission Mode    TX: Transmit (ter)    UE: User Equipment
Recently, in LTE-Advanced related standardization meetings it is under discussion whether data transmission from multiple cells towards one user should be supported. Such data transmission from multiple cells towards one user is also called Coordinated Multipoint Transmission (CoMP).
Since the present discussion merely focuses on rather general aspects, there is a need for detail solutions related to the technical implementation.